


Why You Ain't So Heavy On My Body

by tinybabydeer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desk Sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, trans woman!Veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybabydeer/pseuds/tinybabydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Coming in here with your band, trashing the office, seducing the secretary…”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyebrows went up and a delighted smile spread across his face before he could stop it. “Oh, it’s seduction now, is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Ain't So Heavy On My Body

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for someone to do a trans woman!Veronica/Harry fic (12 years, Azkaban, etc) and it wasn't happening so I decided to take matters into my own hands.
> 
> Also will I ever write a fic longer than 5k the world may never know
> 
> Title is from Cold Sweat by Tinashe (but honestly listen to the whole Aquarius album while you read)
> 
> Thank you I love you enjoy

Harry felt guilty about it. 

I mean, yeah, the meeting was basically a joke from the start, but trashing the office and dancing on the tables and terrorizing the asthmatic costume designer within an inch of his life in some sort of boyband version of Les Mis was a bit overkill in hindsight (that was how Les Mis went, right? Harry fell asleep midway through. He might be thinking of Rent).

I mean, they weren't all bad, even that choreographer meant well. Marcel was pretty funny once he got into that scotch. And, er, there was Veronica. 

Alright, maybe Harry had ulterior motives for swinging back by the office later that evening. He was honestly hoping to apologize on behalf of the band, in a move that was definitely his idea and not at all suggested by their management. But maybe he assured them he could go on his own, and maybe he gave Liam the international symbol for 'shut yer gob, you twat' when he raised a very judgey but also passively encouraging brow at him, and so maybe he was secretly hoping that Veronica would be around to hear out his apology. Maybe. There was a distinct possibility, he supposed. 

He got through the lobby with a sheepish smile to a blisteringly unamused front desk lady. He hovered for a moment, wondering if he should ask for permission, but as she made no move to stop him, he turned on his heel and half-jogged to the lift to escape her death glare. He twisted his rings nervously as the lift dinged up to the 15th floor. He wasn't sure what he expected, but the near dead silence as the doors slid open to the office wasn't it. 

He poked his head in cautiously, peering around the shiny white foyer. The place was still a bit of a wreck, he noticed with a twinge of guilt that he quickly swallowed down. It seemed like everyone had cleared out, however. The whole office was a ghost town. 

The sound of shuffling papers somewhere in the next room startled him out of his musing. He stepped gingerly out of the lift, heels of his boots clicking dully on the polished floors and echoing around the room. He entered the main room, eyes surveying the chaos. The desks looked like they'd been caught in a tornado, he noted with a wince. Papers and pens and... various desk accoutrement of all shapes and sizes littered the room. Good thing it was a Friday, he supposed, no one had to be back in here until after the weekend. 

"Mr. Styles."

He started at his name, whipping around gracelessly trying to find the source. His eyes finally rested on Veronica, who was delicately kneeling on the ground just behind one of the desks, hands full of papers she was clearly trying to get in some semblance of order. She was arching one perfect brow at him in a way that simultaneously made him want to melt into the floor or maybe just melt into her. 

"Er, hi," he said lamely, running a hand through his hair and grinning. She didn’t look as happy to see him as he was her, but she also wasn’t demanding he leave, so he was taking it as a win.

“Come back for round two?” She asked dryly, returning her gaze to the stacks of paper in front of her. He’d spent enough time in the States to recognize the slight California drawl in her otherwise newscaster-smooth tone. It was dead charming. He didn’t realize he hadn’t answered her question until her eyes snapped back up to him, dark brows starting to knit together.

“Oh! Uh, no, actually,” he said quickly, feeling like a melon. He was making a mess of this already. Clearing his throat, he gestured with his thumb at the chaos around them. “I feel pretty bad about the whole… y’know.”

Veronica made a noise, then coughed, like she had barely suppressed a snort. When she looked up though, her gaze was mostly amused. “Thanks. We appreciate your regret.”

“No, really!” Harry said earnestly. “We got carried away, I promise we’re nice lads, just a bit… excitable.” Veronica made some sort of polite, noncommittal noise and turned back to her work. Harry watched her perfectly manicured hands flick through the loose papers, distracted by the red swallow tattoo on the side of her hand. “Are they making you clean everything up?” He asked abruptly, brow furrowed in concern. That was shit if they were, it wasn’t her job to clean up the office. At least, he didn’t think so. He admittedly had no idea what her job actually entailed, but cleaning up after rowdy boybands probably wasn’t in the description.

Veronica stood, hands full of a finally neat stack of files, and brushed off her skirt. “No one is making me do anything, don’t worry,” she said mildly, stepping over an upended pencil case and making her way over to what Harry assumed was her desk. “But my papers were caught in the crossfire and I’d rather get them put away before the cleaning ladies give up and throw everything out.”

Harry felt another sick swoop of shame in his gut. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he started, but Veronica waved it away.

"Don't worry about it. Honestly? This job is insanely boring if you don’t want to hear about how your boss ‘almost hooked up with Angelina Jolie that one time’ day in and day out.” She smiled then, a little wickedly. “Today was the most fun any of us have had in months.”

Harry couldn’t stop the grin that split across his face, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, at least Marcel was having fun,” Harry said wryly, reminiscing on the drunken sweatervest strip tease that had been happening as they’d all been herded out of the office before charges could be pressed. Veronica did snort then, which probably should have come off as rude, but Harry found it adorable.

“Yeah, well, Leeroy got to take him home and tuck him into bed so everyone wins in the end.” she said conspiratorially, pursing her lips and tucking the files away in a drawer somewhere. 

Harry’s eyes widened dramatically. “Are they-?”

Veronica let out a bright laugh. “Leeroy wishes.”

Harry let out a low whistle. “Can’t say I would have guessed that one.” He glanced back at Veronica, who’d bent over to pick up a scattering of pens and let his gaze linger, just for a second.

“Mr. Styles, did you come here just to stare at my ass or…”

Harry jumped, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to look as innocent as possible as Veronica straightened, staring at him levelly with a glint of amusement in her eye. Harry was beginning to feel like he was in a game of cat and mouse, only he was the mouse for once.

“Well, no, I came to apologize, but I’m dreadfully good at multitasking.” He answered cheekily, grinning again as he got a laugh out of her. Veronica straightened the last bit of her desk, ducking her head and pushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear to hide her smile, like she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

“Does your charm work on every girl you try to ‘apologize’ to?” she said, heels clicking as she came around the desk, crossing her arms and cocking her head. 

“Charming, am I?” Harry bit the inside of his cheek to try to stop himself from smiling too wide. “Well, is it working on you?” he added, working manfully not to sound too hopeful.

Veronica hummed, stepping closer to Harry until they were nearly within arms reach. He could practically count her eyelashes from here, and beneath them her eyes were sparkling with humor. Her lips quirked and she pushed up her glasses from where they’d been slipping down her nose. “You’re a menace, you know that?”

Harry murmured some sort of assent, taking another step forward. He was getting increasingly distracted by the smell of her perfume and the way the light was shining on her lipgloss (he wondered if it was flavored). Luckily for him, Veronica was sounding slightly breathless as well. “Coming in here with your band, trashing the office, seducing the secretary…”

Harry’s eyebrows went up and a delighted smile spread across his face before he could stop it. “Oh, it’s seduction now, is it?” he said, close enough now to reach out and gently drag the backs of his knuckles up her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. Veronica gusted out a breath, eyes fluttering as she leaned into his touch, just slightly. “Like I said, total menace.” she said under her breath, hazel eyes meeting his underneath her cat-eye glasses.

Heat twisted low in Harry’s belly, and he could feel himself being pulled into Veronica’s orbit and was barely holding it together enough to stay where he was. The air was hot around them, dense with anticipation. Harry let his fingers drift back down her arm, gently catching Veronica’s hand and tugging her a step closer until they were barely a hair's breadth apart.

“I didn’t think I’d be here again so soon,” Veronica said, blinking up at Harry and raising her brows, bemused. He huffed a laugh, belatedly remembering his dance moves with her earlier. Alright, maybe he’d been a bit much. He’d work on it.

He ducked his head, bumping his nose against hers, so close he could feel her breath against his lips. “Can I kiss you, Veronica?” he said quietly, feeling rather than hearing it when she gave a hitching sigh at his words. Muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “fucking charming British boys” she surged forward the last few inches to meet his lips.

Harry moaned into the kiss, helpless but to immediately open his mouth to it. Veronica’s breath was minty, her lip gloss was tacky and smearing against his lips, and she was making these small, sweet little noises into his mouth in a way that was driving him completely mad.

His hands cupped her jaw, tilting her face upward to slot her lips more soundly against his own to let his tongue slide against hers into her mouth. He moaned as her fingertips curled into his sides, holding onto him like she was afraid she was going to be swept away. He sympathized, knees going weak as the swell of her breasts pressed against him and he felt the rub of lace from her bra even through both their shirts. Her tongue was dragging along the backs of his teeth, hot and sweet. Harry’s hands tightened, thumbs pressing into the hinge of her jaw to open her up even more, dizzy from sharing air and feeling thoroughly overwhelmed.

They broke apart, panting, fingers caught on each other and digging in, like neither of them wanted to or were able to stop touching one another. There was a blurry smudge on Veronica’s glasses from where they’d been rubbing against Harry’s face, and she giggled and attempted to wipe away a shiny smear of lip gloss from the corner of his mouth. Harry was already feeling wrecked, and they hadn’t done anything but kiss.

"You're gorgeous," Harry murmured, voice low and revelatory. Veronica wrinkled her nose like she wanted to scold him for such flattery but settled on preening a bit instead. 

"You're alright," she shrugged, but giggled as Harry let out a surprised bark of laughter. He nuzzled her neck, pressing hot kisses to the sensitive skin behind her ear, wanting to swallow up the sounds of her breathless gasps. 

Feeling daring, Harry let his hands snake around her waist and slide lower, getting two handfuls of her bum through her skirt and squeezing, fitting their bodies together and making both of them gasp at the friction. This was getting out of control fast and Harry couldn't seem to do a thing to stop it. In fact, one could say he was actively supporting the out of control… -ness.

"Harry-" Veronica murmured. It was the first time she'd said his name all night. Harry wanted it to happen again. He hummed into her neck, sucking kisses just shy of bruising along the line of her jugular. Her perfume smelled like jasmine, or maybe sandalwood. He was determined to figure it out.

"Harry, just- just a minute, I have to say something," she breathed, trying to collect herself and swatting him gently on the shoulder in a weak attempt to get his attention. Harry grumbled, pouting at the idea of doing anything but kiss each other stupid, but he slowed his mauling of her neck obediently.

"If this is going where I think it's going, I have to tell you, um-" Veronica said in a rush, like she was trying to get all the words out of her mouth before he could respond. "Um, I'm trans. Transgender."

Harry paused, and blinked, his brain catching up with the rest of him. "Okay."

"’Okay’?"

Harry pulled back, trying to refocus his eyes on her. She looked unsure, hesitant and nervous for the first time since he'd met her.

"Yes? That's... That's good with me. Especially if I think this is going where you think I think it's going. I think." He shook his head, having confused himself, and Veronica giggled, but still sounded anxious. The tension in her body language made his heart hurt, and he dipped his head to gently kiss away the furrow in her brow. She relaxed marginally, and he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and meeting her gaze.

"Veronica, you're, like, insanely hot. And if you're interested, I would love to get you off." He said quietly, searching her eyes. "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to, but if you do, I would love to get you there."

Veronica shivered in his arms, eyes closing. "Jesus Christ," she whispered. Harry grinned a bit. 

"Is that a yes?" 

Her grip tightened on his waist, fingernails biting into his skin. “Yes, yes, of course it is, you maniac,” she said in a rush before pulling him back into her arms for a kiss. Harry sank into her embrace, picking up like they’d never stopped, mouths hot and slick against each other. 

Harry stepped forward, then again, slowly guiding Veronica backwards until the backs of her thighs bumped against the edge of her desk. She groaned into Harry’s mouth, raking her fingers through his hair. “Are we seriously going to fuck on my desk?” she managed, trying to sound exasperated but her voice was far too wrecked to sound even marginally annoyed. Harry hummed and slid his hands just underneath her ass to hoist her onto the surface. 

“I guess that answers my question.” Veronica grumbled as a pencil cup tipped and scattered its contents on the floor. She sucked kisses along the cords of Harry’s neck, intermittently leaving sharp, nipping bites that sent licks of pain just toeing the edge of too much running down Harry’s spine straight to his cock. He groaned brokenly, lolling his head over to give her more access. He could tell he was going to be bruised up by the end of this, but he couldn’t bring himself to give half of a fuck. It felt too good, the cupid’s bow of Veronica’s lip catching and dragging against the beginnings of stubble where his jaw met his throat. Her perfume was making his head swim, musky and sweet and becoming more complex and overwhelming as it mixed with her sweat and the heat of their bodies.

Making an annoyed noise, Veronica broke away from Harry and pulled off her glasses, which had been bumping into his face for the past five minutes. She folded them carefully, and tucked them away in some spot on her desk that would hopefully remain undisturbed. Harry was making no promises, and told her as much as he began to unbutton her blouse, which already plunging distractingly low. Veronica rolled her eyes, but Harry was too focused on his task to notice. It was a very important task.

Harry had gotten the blouse unbuttoned to her waist, where it was tucked snugly into her tight skirt, before he finally paused to take in what he was seeing. Veronica was disheveled, tendrils of inky dark hair falling around her face, lipgloss completely gone and lips pinked and swollen from kissing. Her breasts, barely contained by a black and nude lace bra that Harry was convinced had to be illegal in several countries as it was simply too extravagant and sexy to be allowed, were heaving slightly with every panting breath, beads of sweat shining and slipping down somewhere in her cleavage. Harry was suddenly very, very interested in tracing their path to wherever they were going.

Veronica’s flush, high on her cheeks, deepened under Harry’s scrutinous stare. He had been told that his undivided attention was a little intense for people, which he didn’t understand. He just liked looking at people, especially when they happened to be in their underwear on their desk waiting for him to come closer again. Okay, maybe he had to focus.

Veronica tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, smiling shyly. “You look like you want to eat me alive,” she said with a slightly nervous laugh.

“I do.” Harry said very seriously, and stepped forward to slip his hands into Veronica’s blouse, cupping her breasts and falling into another deep kiss. Veronica moaned into Harry’s mouth, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt to keep him where he was, between her parted legs, all heat and weight.

Her skirt, too tight to allow much movement, was hiking up her thighs, dragging against her pantyhose as she shook, whimpering under Harry’s touch. His fingers were deftly making their way between her shoulderblades, toying with the hooks on her bra before releasing them with a muted _snkt_. Veronica’s breasts bounced free as the tension released, bra now hanging uselessly against her chest, and Harry’s hands were back in a flash and slipping under the cups, finally meeting skin on skin and leaving him nearly groaning with relief.

He dragged his lips down her neck, tasting salt and the lingering chemical bouquet of her perfume, feeling the soft weight of her breasts in his hands and the drag of her nipples against his palms. Harry felt drunk on sensation and he wasn’t sure if it was because it had been a while since he’d hooked up with anyone or if it was just Veronica. It was probably a little of both. He didn’t have long to consider it before his mind shorted out at the feeling of her hands sliding down to squeeze his insistent erection through his jeans.

Harry moaned, unable to bite off the noise quick enough as his hips bucked into her hands shamelessly. He distantly heard Veronica giggle from where he had buried his face in her hair and nuzzled the crook of her neck. “Who’s the menace now?” he murmured, biting at the delicate skin above her collarbone. 

“Says the man with two handfuls of my tits right now,” Veronica said as sardonically as she could manage while Harry sucked blooming hickeys on her skin. “God- can we get a little more naked before we make a mess please?”

“What, you don’t want to come in your work clothes? Could be really sexy,” Harry hummed, tonguing one of his marks and relishing the sound of Veronica’s hissing inhale.

Veronica pinched the skin on his ribs, hard. “Absolutely not, these panties were expensive and you haven’t even seen them yet.” She said seriously. 

Harry paused, considering this. That was a very, very good point. The best point.

In an uncharacteristically swift move, Harry’s hands were suddenly on Veronica’s thighs, sliding against her pantyhose and nudging the hem of her skirt as high as he could manage from her position on the desk. Veronica’s breath caught, spreading her legs wider and hooking her ankles against the backs of Harry’s knees to pull him closer. Harry’s fingers finally found the waistband and pulled, nudging her to budge up and let him pull them down. She leaned back on her hands, shakily balancing as she tilted her hips just enough to get the offending hosiery off. 

Harry knelt down, pressing soft kisses along each inch of smooth, tanned skin that he revealed, nosing at the tender skin by her kneecap and making her jump and giggle, ticklish. He couldn’t stop the grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, looking up at her through his eyelashes and gusting out a heavy breath. Veronica was smiling down at him, biting her lip and breathing heavily. He couldn’t remember the last time he smiled this much during a hook-up. “You’re beautiful,” he murmured, blinking slowly at her.

Veronica rolled her eyes and kicked at him lightly in the side. “You keep saying that.”

“It’s still true.”

Veronica had a snarky comment on the tip of her tongue, but it died as Harry gently pulled off her black pumps, and set them aside as he kissed the spur of her ankle. The move was so nakedly tender amid the roiling, pent-up sexual tension that it knocked the breath out of her. “Harry-” she said, but was cut off again as he sat back up and gave her a devilish grin and gently bit into the soft side of her knee. 

“You said more naked, let’s get more naked.” 

Veronica’s hands fisted into the front of his shirt and dragged him bodily back up to kissing-level. He sank his tongue into her mouth, more desperate than before, fitting himself between her legs and pulling her snugly against his body. Her legs wrapped around him and hooked at the ankle, locking him in place as his hands pushed up her skirt until it was fully around her waist.

Teeth dragging against the skin of Harry’s throat, Veronica’s whine was muffled as his big hands wrapped around her hips, thumbs digging into the soft flesh on her lower belly. Her knees unconsciously spread wider, too far gone to be self-conscious. Harry’s mouth never slowed or left hers, but his hands were exploring, toying with the lacy edge of her panties and teasing the skin where the elastic bit in, leaving tender red marks. Were it not for Harry’s lip caught between her teeth, Veronica would have cried out loud when he finally wrapped his hands around her through the fabric, squeezing gently and grinning against her mouth when she moaned his name.

“Is this alright?” he murmured, pressing kisses on her face and down her jaw, nearly braining himself when she furiously nodded. “Good,” he said, hooking his fingers in the strappy sides of her panties and tugging them down her thighs.

There was a bit of a struggle as Harry attempted to figure out how to get the panties off Veronica without stopping kissing her or really touching her less at all, and with a huff, settled for leaving them at her knees and hiking her legs up so they were pelvis to pelvis again. Veronica was already busy undoing his belt and pulling down his zip, deft hands wrapping around his dick immediately and nearly bringing him to his knees with a weak whimper.

Sinking forward, Harry kissed Veronica tenderly, with restraint, trying not to fall apart completely as he slid his dick against hers between her thighs. The friction was dry and too hot and just right and too much and not enough. Veronica was panting against the corner of his mouth, eyes screwed shut and blush painting her cheekbones. Harry could feel the press and drag of her thighs against his cock as he rocked back and pushed forward again, groaning at the licks of pleasure that snaked up his spine and dropped back down low in his belly, throbbing and liquid-hot. 

He licked his palm, getting it as slick as he could before sneaking it between the two of them to wrap around them both, dragging his thumb against Veronica’s crown and sighing with pleasure when she rocked into him, moaning.

“What do you like?” Harry managed, voice raw and low and bitten off with pleasure as he slid them both forward into his hand, newly slick and almost too tight.

“This, just like this,” Veronica hiccuped as their hips rolled together, picking up speed without either of them realizing it. Her fingers were digging into his hair, clenching and pulling in the most delicious way. Jackknifed nearly in half, her legs caught against Harry’s chest and trapped by the panties still around her knees, she could do nothing but hang on for dear life and Harry picked up the pace and ground against her with renewed vigor.

Harry could feel his orgasm curling in his gut already, and would be embarrassed if it didn’t feel so irresistibly good. Veronica’s mouth was slack against his, gasping with each breath and alternating between grinding her hips against his and squeezing her thighs around his dick in a way that threatened to shake Harry apart. He didn’t think she even knew she was doing it, her body was lost to chasing the pleasure, and it was almost enough to make Harry come right then. He settled for burying his face in her soft, fragrant hair, humming high in his throat and bucking against her.

“‘M close-” he groaned, mouthing at her neck and tasting the salt of her sweat and the floral, earthy taste of her skin underneath. Veronica merely whimpered, clinging to his neck and giving as much as she got. Her arms were tightening around his neck and she was making these sweet, aborted little noises and she moaned his name and-

Harry was done.

He could feel his spine lock up tight and his orgasm washed over him in hot, pulsing waves, hips moving on their own accord and pounding into Veronica just as her own thighs clenched hard and with a cry, he could feel her come. His hand was coated, wet and sliding against them, both already jumping with oversensitivity as Harry’s hips pumped once and again, wringing the last of their orgasms out of them when-

Suddenly, the desk slid forward with an ear-splitting screech against the floor, nearly toppling the two of them to the ground. Harry yelped, clutching at Veronica for stability as she did the same. They froze, falling dead silent for a moment, before Veronica snorted, giggled, and burst into laughter.

Harry heaved out a shaky sigh and shoved his face into the crook of her shoulder, shaking from laughter. “It’s not funny!” he whined, “We just almost died!”

“Worth it.” Veronica said, gasping for breath and pushing her dark hair out of her face. Her eyes were shining, impossibly bright against her mascara and her grin was so wide that it made his own face hurt. 

He ducked forward and kissed her hard and deep, still panting from exertion, feeling the post-coital relaxation settle into his bones. Resting his sweaty forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and tried to gather himself, willing his breaths to slow to a normal pace.

“Not bad, Mr. Styles,” Veronica cooed, batting her eyes at him as his flashed open incredulously, brow furrowing.

“‘Not bad’?!” he squawked, halfway offended, but she just laughed and pressed a kiss to his mouth before he could protest further. 

“Alright, it was great. Apology accepted.” she murmured, unable to stop smiling.

Something fell uncomfortably in Harry’s chest. “That wasn’t-” he started, before pulling back and looking at her seriously. “I wasn’t- that wasn’t some weird apology thing! I wasn’t trying to-”

Veronica cut him off gently. “I know, dummy, I was kidding.” The corner of her mouth quirked again, and Harry was struck with the urge to kiss it. Remembering he could, he did. And then again. And again.

Much later, they toppled out of the elevator on shaky legs, fingers caught lightly on each other’s on the barest approximation of hand holding. Veronica said goodnight to the front desk lady cheerfully, ignoring her judgmental stare, and Harry ducked his head and became suddenly fascinated with the patterns on the floor tiles in the lobby.

As they left the building, Harry pulled Veronica toward him, resting his hand against her lower back to hold her steady. They stayed like that a moment, just breathing in the air around them in the dimming evening light.

“This was nice.” He murmured, and she hummed her assent, brushing the tip of her nose against his. “We should do it again sometime.”

Veronica’s eyes flicked up to meet his, sharp and sweet as ever. “My apartment is fifteen minutes down the road,” she said, batting her eyes and Harry would be damned if he didn’t feel his cock kick against all recovery period odds. “In case you’re interested.”

“I might be,” he said, pretending to have to consider this even for a moment. “Might want to spend the whole night eating you out, if you don’t have plans.”

Veronica’s breath punched out of her and she giggled helplessly, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Pulling up, she gave him a look, undermined by the flush on her cheeks. 

“You’ve got a dirty mouth.”


End file.
